1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of reproducing a content stored in a different device over a network, a content reproduction method in the electronic device, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, in a domestic AV (Audio-Visual) network system, for example, a device located in a room can be used to reproduce contents stored in a different device located in a different room without making a user conscious of a place where the contents are stored.
In a case where the contents are reproduced over the network as described above, it may be difficult or may be impossible to reproduce the contents in some traffic condition of the network. However, the user of the device on a reproduction side is not allowed to judge whether or not each of the contents can be reproduced while grasping the traffic condition. Therefore, it is often for the user to know, only after the user tries to reproduce the content, that the content is incapable of being reproduced.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-330829 discloses a reproduction apparatus for displaying information together with a content. In this case, the information serves to cause, when the reproduction apparatus is being supplied with the content from a different device, the user to recognize whether or not a streaming state of the content is good. Specifically, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-330829, in a case where the streaming state is good, a circular arrow-like mark being rotated at high speed is displayed, for example. Further, there is also disclosed that the color of the above-mentioned mark may be varied correspondingly to the streaming state.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-059329 discloses a content-processing apparatus for determining whether or not a content can be reproduced in terms of copyright management, and creating a list of title information of contents in such a manner that the title information of the contents determined as being irreproducible is capable of being distinguished from the title information of the contents determined as being reproducible. Specifically, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-059329, in the list, an icon of an x-mark is added to the title of the irreproducible content, or the titles of the reproducible contents and the titles of the irreproducible contents are displayed in areas separate from each other.